


Gordon doesn't want it

by Banana_Father, keiyoko



Category: Hotel Hell RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Father/pseuds/Banana_Father, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/keiyoko
Summary: ooops





	Gordon doesn't want it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiyoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/gifts), [Johnlock55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/gifts).



Gordon chokes on a digestive biscuit. It was tragic. :'(

**Author's Note:**

> binch


End file.
